Seul
by Wayya
Summary: Gen, Oneshot. Cette fois, Alphonse était seul quand il s'éveilla. Spoilers pour la fin de l’anime mais pas pour le film.


**Seul**

Al émergea lentement de l'inconscience. Il se sentait meurtri et engourdi, comme s'il avait été violemment jeté par terre. Ouvrir les yeux était tellement dur... Tout était silencieux. Etait-ce le matin ? Pourquoi maman n'était-elle pas venue le réveiller ? Non, attends, maman était morte depuis des années. Sensei, alors ? Ou Niisan ?

_Niisan !_

Il se rappelait, à présent. Niisan et lui s'étaient promis de ressusciter maman, et ils avaient choisi cette nuit, à Rizembool, loin des foudres de Sensei, pour mettre leur plan à exécution. Niisan avait garanti que tout ce passerait bien, avec cette détermination et cette assurance si caractéristiques qui donnaient à Al l'impression que rien n'était impossible pour son frère. Et, effet, au début tout s'était bien passé. Au début.

Puis les souvenirs de Al devenaient confus, une vague sensation de petites mains noires – des _mains _? - qui se saisissaient de lui, et après… plus rien. Il avait dû s'évanouir. Il s'était évanoui alors que Niisan avait besoin de lui ! Niisan criait à ce moment-là, et même si Al ne savait plus trop quoi, il se rappelait que sa voix était remplie de terreur.

Inquiet et sur le point de paniquer, Al sauta sur ses pieds malgré les protestations de son corps engourdi – à croire qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis des années ! – et regarda autour de lui. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Au lieu de leur grenier, il se tenait au milieu d'une gigantesque salle de bal, richement éclairée, et complètement vide.

Aucune trace des meubles familiers, des ingrédients qu'ils avaient réunis pour ramener maman… et de Niisan. Il y avait bien un cercle de transmutation sur le sol, mais très différent de celui qu'il avait tracé avec son frère. Le motif ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, mais il le trouvait néanmoins inquiétant. A demi aveuglé par la panique, Al se mit à arpenter la salle en appelant son frère. A un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, mais l'information s'enregistra à peine dans son esprit, tant l'ensemble de la situation était trop _anormal _pour être totalement appréhendé.

Al renonça à trouver une présence réconfortante ou une explication dans cet endroit, et sortit dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, afin de briser cette immobilité et ce silence angoissants qui commençaient à le rendre fou. Mais le spectacle de la ville enfouie et vide ne fit que répondre à ses sentiments ; les maisons se chevauchaient comme si on les avait empilées à la va-vite, un peu comme ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et menaçaient de la faire exploser. Il se mit à parcourir les lieux tout en appelant son frère, à la recherche d'une sortie. Voir le soleil… Voir des gens… Voir Niisan. Niisan aurait une explication, c'était certain.

Al aurait erré dans la cité jusqu'à en perdre la raison si une voix n'avait pas brisé le silence :

« Tu… tu es Al, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se retourna vivement pour voir deux jeunes garçons, blonds tous les deux. Le plus âgé était presque adulte, mais l'autre devait être à peine plus vieux que lui. Ils semblaient surpris, soulagés de le voir, mais pas autant que Al pouvait l'être.

L'aîné sourit et reprit la parole : « Vraiment, qu'avez-vous dans cette famille ? Déjà que Ed est un nain, si en plus toi aussi tu es petit… Enfin, au moins, tu as récupéré ton corps, tu dois être content… Et Ed aussi… »

Al les fixa, incapable de répondre. Qui étaient-ils ? Apparemment, ils connaissaient Niisan… Et cette histoire de corps… ? Que…

« Attends, Niisan, tu vois bien qu'il y a un problème ! » fit le plus jeune. « Il est terrorisé. Et il est trop jeune ! Al a quatorze ans, il me l'a dit. Et où est Ed ? »

_Quatorze ans ?_

L'aîné prit une expression préoccupée. Il s'adressa à Al : « On devenait cinglés, à attendre dans l'église. Il y a une fille qui est remontée, avec un bébé et un gamin blessé, et elle nous a brièvement dit ce qui s'est passé… Et on a décidé de venir. Ed a encore fait quelque chose de stupide, pas vrai ? Ce devrait pourtant être le premier à rester prudent avec les transmutations humaines ! Où est-il ? »

-----

Petit à petit, il essaya de se faire à cette nouvelle vie, où tous les gens qu'il connaissait étaient plus âgés, et où d'autres personnes agissaient comme s'ils se connaissaient. Mais Al avait perdu une partie de lui ; l'amnésie était… déconcertante, mais l'absence de son frère lui pesait à chaque heure de la journée. Avoir appris que son frère s'était sûrement sacrifié pour lui n'arrangeait rien. Mais au fond de lui, Al savait qu'il partirait un jour à sa recherche. Il l'avait su dès que l'image de son frère effaré qui l'appelait était apparue dans son esprit, dans cette sinistre salle de bal. Il le retrouverait, et alors cette panique et cette impuissance qui l'avaient étreint sous terre ne seraient plus qu'un lointain cauchemar.

Niisan avait toujours fait disparaître les cauchemars.


End file.
